United Atheist Republic of America
The United Atheist Republic of America, or Atheist America is a North American country that gained its independence in The Second American Civil War when the war ended in 2059. The country however, hasn't be recognized as a real country by the United States, and would be a target of terror for years. Founding of the Republic Due to Donald Trump Jr's anti-atheist laws, National Atheist Party supporters started rioting in some of the major cites in the Northeast and Northwest locations, including New York, Trenton, Detroit, Columbus, Cleveland etc. As a result of these protests, police opened fired on the protestors, killing 60,000 people. This garnered international outcry against the U.S, and then on October 27th 2032, the New England states, west coast states and States on the Canadian border, seceded from the United States, starting the Civil War. The war lasted until 2059, when the Canadian Civil War against Quebec rebels begin to overlap with the American Civil War and Donald Trump Jr. calls for an armistices, ending the war. Government and politics of the UARA Type of government The United Atheist Republic of America is a democratic two party system where the two parties are the National Atheist Party, which are considered libertarian, while the Democratic Atheist Party is considered progressive,. Elections are held every 5 years and each candidate can run for 3 terms. Politics Since it's victory in the civil war, one of the main issues for the government was the threat of an American invasion, so along the its southern border, a fortified wall, similar to the Maginot Line by France, was built to withstand the U.S.A. In the aftermath of the civil war, one of the articles in the Constitution, article IV says that the military is used as a self-defense force, along with a policy of armed neutrality. Foreign Relations To avoid a second war, the UARA tried to get invited into NATO, but was swiftly denied by the U.S, and pressured their main allies to do the same. To make things worse, the country is a partially recognized state, and failed to join the CTSO with America's rival, Russia. In a desperate attempt to avoid war, promised America that they'd be neutral when it came to foreign affairs. Europe Despite hostile relations with the U.S, many European nations respected UARA neutrality, and had generally positive relations with Atheist America. During The Great Millennium War many European nations let the United Atheist Republic of America and the Free American Republic fight it out between themselves, recognizing it as the Third American Civil War, and stayed out, despite FAR pleas for help. Russia and Asia Since Russia had hostile relations with the U.S, they supported the United Atheist Republic of America during the Civil War, and in 2079, formed an alliance with several other Asian nations called the New York Pact, named after New York, where the treaty was signed. Japan, Republic of Korea, and China all showed support for U.A.R.A when the Civil War ended because of the decline of the U.S, and as such didn't get involved in their business Category:Nations